Tanggung jawab, Akashi-kun!
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: "Akashi-kun, kau harus tanggung jawab!"—Berawal dari ucapan nan ambigu yang keluar dari mulut Kuroko, membuat seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai cengo setengah mati.


**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story © Kurotori Rei**

**Warning:**

**OOC super, humor garing, typo(s), alur kecepatan, pendek, dan lain-lain**

**Summary:**

**"Akashi-kun, kau harus tanggung jawab!"****—Berawal dari ucapan nan ambigu yang keluar dari mulut Kuroko, membuat seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai cengo setengah mati.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, **_**minna-san**_**!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang cerah, secerah hati para Kiseki no Sedai yang berada di gym Teikou. Cerah ini makna asli loh, bukan yang lain-lainnya.

"Haah.. Lelahnya_-ssu_," kata laki-laki berambut kuning cerah yang bernama Kise Ryouta. Lalu bahu Kise ditepuk oleh laki-laki berambut _navy blue_ dengan kulit yang super eksotis, Aomine Daiki.

"Begitu saja lelah. Kau lemah sekali, Kise…" kata Aomine sambil memberikan tatapan yang meremehkan. Setelah itu Kise langsung cemberut dan mengatakan, "_Hidoi-ssu_, Aominecchi."

Hening …

Midorima asyik melihat _lucky item_nya hari ini—Kerosuke—, Murasakibara asyik memakan _maiubou_nya, serta Aomine dan Kise sedang adu mulut.

Kayaknya ada yang kurang …

"Aka-chin dan Kuro-chin ke mana? Dari tadi aku tidak melihat mereka." kata Murasakibara yang tiba-tiba membuat mereka tersadar dari kesibukan mereka sendiri.

JDER!

"K—Kurokocchi ke mana_-ssu_?!" Kise langsung berteriak panik. Panik level tingkat dewa, _Kurokocchi-complex_nya langsung bangkit. Walau pastinya dia akan mendapatkan beribu-ribu gunting menusuk tubuhnya dengan naas. Aomine lumayan panik, Midorima panik tapi masih tetap jaga imej, _tsundere activated_. Murasakibara tenang-tenang saja.

"Uh~ Akashi-kun…"

Sontak mereka berempat langsung mendengar sumber suara yang diyakini suara sang pemain bayangan di ruang UKS. Mereka langsung mendekat ke pintu UKS tersebut.

"Apa yang Akashi lakukan bersama Tetsu?" tanya Aomine. Gelengan kepala dan pengangkatan bahu merupakan jawaban yang Aomine dapat. Agar Aomine mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam, dia harus menempelkan telinganya di pintu UKS tersebut.

"Akashi-kun, kau harus tanggung jawab!" teriak Kuroko dari dalam ruangan UKS tersebut.

JDEEER!

Petir menyambar-nyambar di hati Kise, Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara. Mereka langsung memikirkan apa yang Kuroko dan Akashi lakukan di dalam sana.

_Weks! Apa yang Akashicchi lakukan bersama Kurokocchi_-ssu_?! _batin Kise sambil menggigit-gigit jari tangannya. Kise sudah greget untuk memukul Akashi jika ia melakukan yang 'nggak-nggak' terhadap Kuroko.

_Akashiiii! Kau ngapain di dalam sama Tetsu?! Kau mau 'ngapa-ngapain' dia?! _batin Aomine yang pikirannya sudah ke mana-mana. Dia harus melindungi bayangannya yang masih polos itu dari perlakuan Akashi yang tidak senonoh baginya.

_Akashi, ternyata kau sudah meng'apa-apakan' Kuroko... Berani juga kau... _Pikiran Midorima juga sudah ke mana-mana tapi tidak melebihi pikiran Aomine. (Karena memang Aomine terlalu sering melihat majalah porno jadi mikirnya langsung menjurus 'ke sana'.)

_Aka-chin dan Kuro-chin sudah dewasa ya... _*nyam* *nyam* Murasakibara yang kelihatannya masih polos ternyata sudah memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh juga.

Singkatnya, hampir seluruh isi pikiran mereka berempat adalah bejat. Walau penampilan polos, tapi aslinya bejat semua.

"Tenang saja, Tetsuya. Aku akan menanggung semua ini."

Nah loh, nah loh, pikiran mereka berempat makin ke mana-mana lagi setelah Akashi menjawab dengan jawaban yang makin bermakna ambigu. Kise sudah hampir pingsan setelah mendengar jawaban dari Akashi, Aomine sudah cengo dengan pikiran-pikiran tak senonoh yang sudah melampau batas, kacamata Midorima langsung retak, dan snack-snack Murasakibara jatuh.

_Ampun... Akashi bener-bener ngelakuin 'itu' sama Tetsu?! Nooooooooo!_ Aomine menjerit dalam hati. Dia sudah memikirkan bagaimana bayangannya sudah di'apa-apakan' sama Akashi yang terkenal dengan aura intimidasinya.

"K—Kurokocchi, kuharap kau baik-baik saja," Kise sudah hampir menangis, sementara Midorima sedang menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok dengan sangat kuat (kacamatanya sudah dilepas kok), Murasakibara diem.

"Cepetan Akashi-kun, punggung sama kakiku sakit..."

Kise nangis guling-gulingan, Aomine makin mikir yang aneh-aneh, Midorima makin menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya, dan Murasakibara hampir mau pingsan. Oh Kuroko, apa kautahu? Kata-katamu barusan mengundang banyak korban di depan pintu UKS.

"Eh? Ki-chan, Dai-chan, Midorin, dan Mukkun ngapain di depan pintu UKS?" Gadis berambut pink panjang yang bernama Momoi Satsuki lewat di depan mereka. Momoi langsung melihat empat nyawa (?) di depan pintu UKS.

Aomine menunjuk ke dalam UKS. "Tetsu dan Akashi... M—mereka melakukan 'itu'..." Pinter, Momoi langsung mempercayai ucapan Aomine dan sekarang langsung menunjukkan wajah 'WTH' dan langsung mendekat ke arah pintu UKS tersebut.

"Akashi-kun... Sakit nih, jangan kencang-kencang. Niat nggak sih...?"

"Tahan saja dulu, Tetsuya. Ini tidak akan sakit lagi kok."

CROOT!

Hidung Momoi pun keluar darah setelah mendengar percakapan singkat antara Kuroko dan Akashi dengan arti yang begitu ambigu.

"Kurokocchi... Huweeeee... Harusnya besok kaumasih bisa berjalan..." ujar Kise sambil berurai air mata (palsu). Midorima mengelus-elus Kerosuke dengan dahinya yang mengalir banyak darah—akibat perlakuannya tadi—sambil bergumam, 'Semoga Kuroko selamat dari 'perlakuan' Akashi,' berulang kali.

"Kuro-chin dan Aka-chin melakukannya lama sekali," kata Murasakibara sambil memakan snacknya. Sepertinya Murasakibara tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan ini, yang paling lebay adalah Kise dan Aomine.

"Sudah berapa menit kita di sini?" tanya Aomine. Midorima melihat ke arah jam yang kebetulan terpasang di sekitar UKS itu. Midorima menjawab, "Sudah 30 menit." Wajah Aomine serta Kise langsung memucat.

"WAAAA! KUROKOCCHIIIII! AKASHICCHI NGAPAIN SAMA KUROKOCCHI DI DALAM?! KASIHAN KUROKOCCHIIIII_-SSU_!" Kise langsung berteriak dan membuka pintu UKS dengan tendangannya. Terlihatlah Akashi dan Kuroko yang menatap Kise dengan tatapan bingung. Akashi yang terlihat sedang mengobati punggung Kuroko dan Kuroko yang sedari tadi menampilkan wajah datar seperti tembok. Bahkan tembok juga nggak sedatar wajah Kuroko.

"Ada apa Kise-kun? Kenapa wajahmu pucat?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah yang datar (banget). Wajah Kise langsung memerah karena malu. Ternyata mereka berdua tidak melakukan 'itu-itu' seperti yang di pikiran (bejat) nya.

Akashi menatap tajam ke arah Kise. "Apa yang kaupikirkan, Ryouta? Kenapa kau mendobrak pintu UKS juga?" Kise diam, aslinya gemetaran. Sementara Aomine, Midorima, Momoi, dan Murasakibara yang berada di belakang Kise langsung berdoa supaya Kise diterima di sisi-Nya.

"Ah—er, i—itu..." Kise terbata-bata untuk menjelaskannya gara-gara tatapan mata Akashi yang menatapnya terlalu mengeluarkan aura intimidasi.

_Selamat jalan Kise/Ki-chan/Kise-chin/Kise. Semoga arwahmu tenang di alam sana. _Jahat banget sumpah mereka berempat ini, kasihan tuh Kise yang sudah kebelet pengen pipis gara-gara berhadapan dengan Akashi. Aomine cuek-cuek saja, kalau soal dobrak pintu dia nggak ikut-ikutan. Kisenya saja yang terlalu begitu. Kalau Momoi yang baru tahu juga nggak tahu apa-apa, dia hanya melihat sang _small forward_ itu gemetaran gara-gara menghadap Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, sudahlah. Kise-kun kasihan tuh, sepertinya dia kebelet pipis." kata Kuroko yang membuat Akashi membuang niatnya untuk melemparkan gunting kepada laki-laki berambut kuning di depannya ini. Sementara hati Kise langsung mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada Kuroko karena sudah menolongnya.

Akashi juga melirik ke arah Aomine, Momoi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara yang berdiri di belakang Kise dan reaksi mereka sama; wajah pucat. "Kalian ngapain di depan pintu UKS ini, hm? Apakah kalian berpikir bahwa aku dan Tetsuya sedang melakukan 'itu-itu'?"

Skak mat! Aomine, Kise, Momoi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara mematung. Ucapan Akashi langsung to the point banget. Seharusnya habis dipergoki Akashi seperti ini, ada sesuatu-sesuatu yang terjadi deh.

_Mati aku! Mati aku! _batin Aomine yang sekarang lagi berdoa komat-kamit bersama dengan Kise tentunya. Midorima memeluk _lucky item_nya dengan erat, niat ingin kabur tapi Akashi terus menatapnya seolah-olah mengatakan 'kau-kabur-akan-tahu-akibatnya' jadinya dia tidak kabur. Murasakibara terlihat tenang-tenang saja, padahal pikirannya sudah ke mana-mana. Mungkin berkat wajah super polosnya itu jadi kalau bersalah tidak ketahuan.

"Jadi begitu ya... Atau kalian ingin melihat langsung aku dan Tetsuya melakukan 'itu-itu', hm?" tanya Akashi dengan menunjukkan seringainya yang lebar—oh, dan mampu membuat lima orang dengan rambut warna warni itu pingsan dengan tubuh mematung—lalu menunjuk ke arah kasur. "Aku bisa melakukannya langsung kok."

"T—tidak, Akashicchi! K—kami nggak mau melihat_-ssu_!" ucap Kise lagi, dan kenapa kalian berpikir kalau hanya Kise yang ngomong? Yang di belakang pada penakut serta Momoi yang masih nggak tahu apa-apa. Hanya mengetahui ucapan (bohongan) Aomine bahwa Akashi dan Tetsu-kun-nya melakukan 'itu-itu'.

"Kise-kun, pikiranmu cukup kotor juga ya. Tadi aku di gym terjatuh dan menyebabkan punggung dan kakiku sakit, lalu Akashi-kun datang dan membawaku ke UKS untuk mengobatiku." jelas Kuroko panjang lebar dengan wajah datar. Oh, rasanya Kise ingin menampar dirinya sendiri karena sudah berpikiran yang nggak-nggak terhadap Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu, Ryouta, Daiki, Shintarou, dan Atsushi, latihan kalian ditambah 100 kali lipat. Dan Satsuki, kau juga harus ikut latihan sama mereka." perintah Akashi. "Perintahku mutlak."

Mereka berlima cengo, 100 kali lipat? Yang benar saja! Itu sama saja menyiksa diri mereka, apalagi Momoi juga ikut latihan. Bisa gawat ini, bahaya tingkat klimaks.

"Segera latihan. Cepat." perintah Akashi dengan nada yang mencekam. Segera mereka berlima ke gym dan memulai latihannya. Akashi menghela nafas dan saat dia menoleh ke sampingnya, sudah ada Kuroko yang berdiri di sana dengan kaki dan punggung yang berbalut perban.

"Mereka pengganggu." ujar Kuroko datar tapi dengan sedikit kesal. Akashi langsung menarik tangan Kuroko untuk masuk ke dalam UKS dan berbisik, "Mari kita lanjutkan lagi, Tetsuya."

Kuroko meng'iya'kan. "Baik, Akashi-kun." Dan mereka masuk ke dalam UKS dan—

CKLIK

—pintu di kunci. Setelah itu terdengarlah suara-suara yang tidak mengenakkan mereka berlima yang sedang latihan karena suara tersebut terlalu keras.

.

.

.

Owari!

.

.

.

Rei author baru di fandom ini. _Doumo_. Biasanya Rei sangat susah ngetik OTP Rei (AkaKuro) di fandom ini, tapi ternyata sudah bisa dan lahirlah fic absurd seperti ini. Maaf kalau jelek dan sifat-sifatnya benar-benar di luar dari yang aslinya.

Rei menerima kritik, saran, dan flame dengan senang hati.

Terakhir, mind to review, _minna-san_?


End file.
